Hunt and Seek
by colorfuluniverse
Summary: "I'm not a cheater I'm just clumsy."I told him. What happens when an accident between Marinette and her new classmate costs him the competition. But when he becomes akumatized into Hunter he seeks out to find Marinette as she becomes the main target. It' s up to Chat Noir to save Marinette or will Marinette become roadkill.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's a new story!**

 **Please review and thanks for reading!**

 **~ colorful universe :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I'm not a cheater I'm just clumsy**

 **~Marinette~**

"You cheated!" He yelled at me

"I did not cheat" I yelled back.

"Yes you did thanks to you I lost"He yelled.

"You did not need my help to lose,you would have done that on your own"I yelled crossing my arms and smirking.

"You call what you did an accident but it was on purpose!"He yelled back.

"It was an accident I'm not a cheater I'm just clumsy."I told him.

"I'm going to make your death look like an accident!" He yelled at me as my eyes widen.

I looked back at him he looked very upset,he smiled at my reaction.

"I better get going."He said to me as he pass by me.

"Oh and you better watch your back we wouldn't want you to have an accident do we now" He told me as he left. I stood there replaying our argument in my head shaking the whole conversation out of my head I walked to the door.

"Marinette!" I heard someone call me turning around to see Alya .

"Hey Alya." I said.

"Girl I can't believe you beat Jace like the Jace son of the 2 most Famous bakers of Paris like off the chain!" Alya said shaking my shoulders.

It was a few weeks since he started school with me. Jace was tall and he had brown chocolate hair and stormy Grey eyes. Anyway,everyone argued in who was a better baker me or Jace. Finally to settle the arguments me and Jace had a cooking competition where were tied in 4 rounds in the final round we made cakes for our super heroes. The timer went off as we both made our way to the tableI slipped trying to balance my cake. As a result of my clumsiness I bumped in Jace making him drop his cake all over the floor.

This lead to me winning by default and Jace losing and lets just say he wasn't happy about it. After everyone left me alone I decided to apologize to Jace for the accident but he decided to yell at me calling me a cheater. We ended yelling at each other for 10 minutes until you know that whole "going to make your death look like an accident" scene.

"Hey girl you okay you kinda spaced out." Alya told me.

"I'm fine Alya let's get to your house." I said as we continued to walk and laugh.

Though I couldn't get the creepy feeling someone was watching. I would turn my head in every direction to see if there was anyone around but it seemed as we were the only ones walking But every now and then in the corner of my eye I could see someone or something watching us. It was only my eyes playing tricks on me.

Right?

* * *

Hey thanks for reading again!

Hope you enjoy this story!

If you do please leave a review !

Hope to update both stories soon! Until again! :)

~ colorful universe


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **This might be a short chapter and not the best.**

 **Well hope you enjoy and review!**

 **~colorful universe**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The start of the hunt Part 1**

~Marinette~

I stood on my balcony in the dark with moon shining high in the sky. It was late and I knew that but

I couldn't go to sleep as I keep thinking about the events that happened today.

As I decided to go out take fresh air I took a small blanket because of the cold night wind.

I looked around at the starry sky as I took a deep breathe and I was in deep thought .Only to be brought back to reality when a voice whispered in my ear saying.

"Got ya" as I froze in place my mind race as two strong hands fell on my shoulders tightening their grip making realize that who this was was going to do something do what I don't know. As I let a scream of fear then another then my heart stopped realizing that no one was going to help me .

The next thing I knew was that total darkness surround me completely as I felt myself fall forward all I could think of was that I passed out and no one was going to help me I was on my own.

~Adrien~

As the wind roared in my ears the cold night air hitting my face there only one word to describe this _Freedom._ It was something that I as a model never had but Chat Noir there no better feeling then Freedom. I knew that Ladybug wasn't going to be out for patrol as it wasn't our night but I decided to go out because I wanted to clear my mind,my thoughts.

As I continued to jump from roof to roof I heard something I stopped to try a get a better hear. Then there it was again it sounded like a scream,no it was a screaming That's screaming got a bit louder then my blood ran cold when I realized that the scream belonged to Marinette Dupain Cheng. I did know when my feet started moving again but all I know was that I was heading to Marinette's Bakery. I landed on Marinette's balcony as my eyes scanned my surroundings. As my eyes landed on a small figure as I got closer I realized not what it was but who my eyes widen.

"Marinette" I whispered as I ran to her side as I touched her hand she was pale and cold her finger tips covered in some type of liquid .

"Who did this?" I asked my self as I tried to check for a pulse but I it was getting hard to find one. I looked down at her fingers as I realized that the red liquid was blood. As my heart stopped _**was she dead?**_ I asked myself. _She can't be_ I thought as I carried her to her room.

Right?

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **I know it's not what expected but I was out of ideas.**

 **It might take long time to update because of homework!**

 **Well until again!**

 **~ colorful universe :)**


	3. Sorry-an

**Hey guy's!**

 **I want to say sorry to all who read this but I see no future for this story. Which comes to my decision of not continuing the story I am truly sorry but there will be in the future other ideas like this.**

 **Again sorry to all who read this story! :(**

 **If you have anything you want to share you can PM me!:)**

 **One last time I am sorry!:(**

 **~Colorful Universe**

 **P.S.**

 **I will be deleting this story completely!**

 **Sorry!**

 **:(**


End file.
